I Do Cherish You
by Ms.oLaLa
Summary: Natsu confess his feeling to Lucy in a sweet way! Just read it! Inspired by song I do (Cherish you) by 98degrees. *Sorry for the bad summary :p


**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters and song.**

**Well, i'd inspired by one of my favorite song, I do (Cherish You) by 98degrees.**

**I hope you liked the story and the song. And sorry for the bad grammar :P **

**RnR please :D**

_Flashback 6 months ago…_

_Natsu was sitting in the corner of the guild, he was thinking when suddenly Gray came "Yo hot-head, let's fight!" Gray smirked._

_Natsu shook his head "Not mood" he said briefly._

"_What's wrong with you ? Oh..don't tell me you'd seen Lucy with her new boyfriend this morning.." teased Gray. Natsu didn't give any answer. "So that's right, huh? Hey guys! A little fire dragon is jealous here!" Gray yelled to another guild members , they burst out laugh._

_Natsu stood up, he gripped Gray's shirt then looking around and no sign of the blonde mage, she hadn't come back yet from her mission two days ago with the Shadow Gear , he realased his grip "You're safe for now..stripper. Leave me alone, I'm thinking" he said as he back to his seat. _

_Happy came and take his seat beside Natsu "Natsu..what are you thinking about?" he asked worriedly._

_Natsu sighed, patted Happy's head "Happy, I've decided.." He stood up, the guild members' eyes turned to Natsu "I'll go to find Igneel once again..and this time, I will not come back until I found him" he said._

"_Are you sure about that, Natsu?" asked Erza from the bar. Natsu nodded._

_Mirajane smiled "I'll ask master to get your permission then.."._

"_You are allowed, my son.." suddenly Makarov got out from his room and smiled._

"_Master…." Natsu mumbled._

"_When will you take your leave?" asked Master._

_Natsu knitted his eyebrow "Hmm…I'll wait until Lucy come back.." he grinned._

_The guild doors opened, "Hey, they're back!" yelled Kinana cheerfully._

"_Good afternoon, everyone" Levy smiled, she was come back with Jet and Droy but..where's Lucy?_

_Natsu gasped, he was panic "Where is..Lucy?" he asked._

"_Oh, don't worry Natsu..she went home early. She got a..err..pretty..big wound on her stomach,so…she decided to went home early, I think she will come tomorrow..she'll be okay.." Levy smiled hestitanly._

"_I'll go check her.." Natsu ran out from the guild to Lucy's apartment._

_AT LUCY'S APARTMENT._

_Lucy had just finished her bath "God, it hurts so bad!" she mumbled as she wrapped a bandage on her stomach._

"_Lucyy! Lucy! Where are you ? Are you alright ?! Luceeee!" Natsu yelled, he was on Lucy's bedroom, looking for his favorite blonde girl._

"_I'm here, Natsu" Lucy yelled from the bathroom as she finished her bandage but not with her clothes, yet._

_Natsu ran to the bathroom and kicked the bathroom door "Luce! Are you-" Natsu cutted off by Lucy's kick on his face._

"_WHO TOLD YOU TO COME IN!" she yelled, Natsu got up, covering his eyes with his hands "I'm sorry, Luceee…" he cried._

"_GET OUT!" she yelled, pointing her finger to the bathroom door as she covered her naked body with towel._

"_AYE SIR!" Natsu shouted as he ran out from the bathroom. Lucy chuckled to seeing Natsu's behavior, then she got dressed quickly._

_Lucy walked out from the bathroom "Lucy..Lucy are you alright?" Natsu asked worriedly._

_Lucy smiled "I'm okay Natsu, don't worry.."._

"_But, Levy told me that you've got a pretty big wound..are you sure? Do you want me to get you a drink?"asked Natsu._

"_No..Natsu-" Lucy was cutted._

"_Oh, you want a food? Okay" Natsu interrupted Lucy's word then he ran to the kitchen and took some food for Lucy._

"_Natsu.."_

"_Oh, you want a drink too.." Natsu ran to the kitchen again._

"_Natsu..no..eh...NATSUUU!" Lucy shouted, making Natsu stop, Lucy sighed "Natsu..i'm okay..it just a little wound, I'll be fine and you don't have to do this to me..i'm okay.." she said._

"_Are you sure?" Natsu asked._

"_More than 300 percent" Lucy grinned._

_Natsu smiled "That's my Lucy.." he mumbled in a small voice._

"_Eh? What did you say, Natsu ?" Lucy asked._

"_E-Eh..no..i didn't say anything.." he smiled hestitantly "Oh..Lucy, I want to tell you something but I'm not sure this is the right time.."._

_Lucy blinked "What do you want to tell me? Just tell me now.." she said curiously._

_Natsu took a deep breath "Okay..I'll go..to find Igneel once again.."._

_Lucy fake a smile "Oh, that's good. So..when will you come back?"._

"_I don't know..till' I found him..maybe?" Natsu said hesitantly._

_Lucy lowered her head, her teary eyes covered with her bangs "It's okay, Natsu..this is your destiny..i'm sure you'll found him someday, good luck" Lucy said, holding her tears to not came out._

_Natsu staring at Lucy then he took a step forward and hugged her "Lucy..will you..always be right here..until I come back?" Natsu asked. Lucy didn't answer, she hugged Natsu back and crying. She didn't want Natsu to go..but "I'll wait for you, Natsu..just promise me, you'll come back.." she sobbed. Natsu closed his eyes, rubbing Lucy's back "I promise I will.."._

_End of flashbaaaaccckkk….._

It was another morning in Magnolia since Natsu left, 6 months ago. Lucy just woke up from her sleep "Good morning world.." Lucy yawned "And good morning..Natsu.." she mumbled quietly.

"Good morning too, Lucy…" a familiar voice was heard from her opened window.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, she looked to the window and she saw a familiar pink haired boy with his usual stupid grin was sitting on the window "Natsu!" she yelled cheerfully.

"I'm back, Lucy" Natsu grinned widely to his shocked friend.

"Have you found him, Natsu?" Lucy asked, showing a cute smile on her face.

Natsu nodded proudly "I have, and he taught me some new dragon syaling magic too!" he said.

Lucy cheered and hugged him "That's good! Oh I missed you so bad, Natsu. Oh my God Natsu my friend is come back!" she said.

'friend…' Natsu said in his thought. "Y-yeah..i'm back" he said, smiling hesitantly.

Lucy pulled herself from Natsu, looking up to Natsu from his hair to his feet "Nothing change with you, Natsu" she smiled.

"You too, Lucy. Still lovely as always" Natsu grinned.

Lucy giggled "Did Igneel teach you how to tease a girl?" she asked playfully.

"No, I said the truth.." Natsu grinned widely.

Lucy blushed "Th-thank you..Oh, I'll take a bath now then we have to go to the guild and tell everyone that you're back" Lucy ran to the bathroom, took a quick bath then she grabbed Natsu's arm "Come on, Natsu..we have to go now" They ran out from Lucy's apartment to the guild hand in hand.

Natsu blushed. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't believe that he was running to the guild with Lucy hand in hand..ahh..it's just like a dream..

AT THE GUILD

Lucy kicked the guild doors "Lucy ?! What's wrong with you ?!" Wakaba yelled.

Lucy grinned widely "Everyone, look! who is coming with me!" Lucy cheered.

"Everyone, Natsu Dragneel is come back!" Natsu yelled and showed his toothy grin proudly.

Everyone's eyes widened, they were shock, looking at the fire dragon slayer "NATSUUUUU!" Happy yelled first, flying towards Natsu.

"Happy!" Natsu hugged Happy.

"NATSUUUUUUU!" everyone yelled they ran towards Natsu and hugged him they missed Natsu sooooooo baaaadddd.

Makarov walked out from his room "Is that you, my son?" he asked in disbelief.

"Gramps! Yes, it's me, Natsu Dragneel" Natsu walked towards Makarov, standing in front of him.

"So, you have found Igneel,huh?" asked Makarov.

Natsu nodded "Yes, I've found him and he taught me some new dragon slaying magic" Natsu grinned widely.

Makarov lowered his head, his eyes covered with shadow and an evil smirk showed on his wrinkled lips "Gramps…?" asked Natsu, knitting his eyebrow, then he looking around, everyone was smirking evily, just like Makarov.

"Do you know what is that means, my bratz?" Makarov asked, still on his evily smirk.

"Yeah..we know it.." replied the guild members. Natsu was curious.

"That means…" Mirajane said.

"PPPAAARRRTTTTYYYY!" the guild members cheered in unison.

Natsu blinked in shock, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about this situation?" Makarov asked.

"N-no..gramps..i just..glad that I'm back" Natsu smiled.

Makarov patted on Natsu's back "Welcome back, my son!" he smiled warmly. Natsu nodded.

"Hey, flame-head let's fight!" said Gray.

"Oh, Gray you missed me huh?" Growled Natsu, getting ready for the fight.

"Yeah..i missed to kick your ass" Growled Gray. Then the fighting party started.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the guild Lucy was planning something with her friends.

"Ah! I know! How about festival!?" said Mirajane cheerfully.

"Festival?" asked Levy, Lucy, Erza, Cana, and Lissana in unison.

Mirajane nodded "To celebrate Natsu's return" she smiled.

"That's a good idea..we can held it at the sola tree in the South Gate Park" Lucy clapped her hands. Another girls nodded.

NIGHT AT THE PARK

Natsu was walking home with Happy then he arrived at the park "Woah..what festival is this?" asked Natsu curiously.

Lucy walked towards Natsu "Natsuuu…Happyyyy….."she called, waved her hand.

"Lushyeee!" Happy called back, munching his fish.

"Oh, Lucy..do you know what festival is this?" Natsu asked.

"This is a festival to celebrate your return, Natsu" Lucy smiled.

Natsu blushed "M-my return?" Lucy nodded, smiling.

Meanwhile at the stage "Cooolll coooooollll coooooooollll!" yelled the host.

"Oh, look! That's Jason, a reporter from Weekly Sorcerer! Do you remember him, Natsu?" Lucy asked, pointing her finger at Jason.

"I only left for 6 months..how could I forget, Lucy?" pouted Natsu, Lucy chuckled then she left Natsu, and joined with the others near the stage.

"Natsu" called Happy.

"What is it, buddy?" Natsu grinned.

"You've been liking her for a long time, right?" Happy asked, Natsu was blushing "You have to use this opportunity, Natsu. Tell her, before someone else take her away from you" Happy added. Natsu looked at Lucy, she was talking and laughing with another boy.

"I'll think about it" Natsu said as he lowered his head and took a step away.

At the stage, "Good evening, everyone! It's me, Jason, your reporter from Weekly Sorcerer magazine. Cooooolllll! And tonight we have a guest, she's about to sing a song! She is..Mirajane Strauss!" Jason cheered.

Mirajane appeared from the backstage with her yellow guitar "Good evening, everyone" she greeted.

"Uooooooohhhh..!" cheered the boys, their eyes were forming into heart 3. Then Mirajane started to strumming her guitar and sing a song tittled 'Home' by Michael Bubble.

"She has a beautiful voice.." mumbled Freed.

"She is my sister!" yelled Elfman proudly.

"Tch..be quiet, Elfman!" said Evergreen.

"Eh, Lissana why don't you sing a song too?" asked Bickslow.

Lissana smiled hesitantly "No..i can't sing..my voice is not as good as Mira-nee.." Lissana said.

Mirajane finished her song "Alright, that's from me, thank you for listening everyone, hope you liked it" she winked.

"You are the best Nee-san!" yelled Elfman and Lissana.

"Coooolll cooooollll coooooolllll!" yelled Jason as usual "You're the best, Mirajane! Now, everyone! we have a special guest for tonigt! He is…Natsu Dragneel! Ccccooooooollllll!" yelled Jason again. Natsu appeared from the backstage, he looks nervous.

"Natsu.." mumbled Lucy.

"What the hell is he doing up there?" pouted Gray.

"Just shut up and watch, guys!" Happy said proudly, showing his thumbs up.

Natsu started speaking "Hello..everyone..good evening.." he said nervously "Tonight, I'm going to..you know..sing a song..a special song for a special person.." the audience was silent "O-okay..i know this is awkward and I know my voice is not as good as Mirajane or even worse than Gajeel but, I just wanna do this" he said, clearing his throat.

"Who is that special person?" yelled Gray from the crowd.

"That special person is..my nakama..Lucy Heartfilia" he grinned warmly to the shocked Lucy, her eyes was as wide as a plate, her lips forming a letter O. Natsu nodded to the musician, and the musician started to play the music. And Natsu started singing.

_**All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes **_

_(Natsu looking straight into Lucy's beautiful eyes, Lucy blushed)_

_**Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding **_

_('Hell, his voice is so..beautiful..' Lucy said in her thought)_

_**Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I**_

I do cherish you

_(Lucy's face became redder than before 'he..likes me?' she thought)_

_**For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul**_

_('No..he's not likes me..he..loves me..' Lucy said in her thought again as a small smile forming on her lips)_

_**It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do..**_

Gray smirked to Lucy"He has been loving you for a long time.." he said "Aye, since the first time we met" Happy added.

"He..loves me..too?" mumbled Lucy in a small voice so no one could hear. But, Happy heard it, his eyes widened in excitement.

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life

_(A picture when ther first met on Hargeon crossing Lucy's mind, when Natsu saved her from Bora's charming magic)_

_**To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Till my dying day**_

_**I do cherish you**_

_(Lucy could feel her body was going to explode because of the heat)_

_**For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do..**_

Natsu finished his song, from the stage he could see everyone's eyes was on him and cheering at him "Good job, Natsu!" , "Wish you luck, Natsu!" , "What a beautiful voice, Natsu!" , "Natsuyou're a man!"cheered everyone. He looked down to Lucy, her face was red, as red as a rose, and her beautiful eyes was wide like a plate. He grinned, ignoring everyone's cheers, he jumped down from the stage, walked straight to Lucy.

"Lucy..-"

Lucy lowered her head "Shut up, Natsu!" Lucy cutted Natsu off and yelled at him. They could hear everyone's gasped.

Natsu looking at her, he was afraid of what he had done 'what am I done?! She's not feeling the same way I do! why am I so stupid?!' Natsu said in his thought, squeezing his eyes.

Lucy lifting up her head, pulled Natsu's scarf so their face only a few inches left, Natsu opened his eyes "Shut up, and kiss me" Lucy said as she pulled Natsu closer and captured his lips. Natsu's eyes widened, he was shocked at first, he could hear everyone was cheering for them, then Natsu closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Lucy's warm and soft lips and kissed her. Lucy could feel Natsu's smile while they were kissing.

Lucy broke the kiss "I love you too, Natsu..Love you so so so soo much!" she smiled.

Natsu leaned down his head, placed his forehead on Lucy's "Thank you.." he smiled in relief.

"It means, PAARRTTTYYYY!" yelled Jet and Droy between everyone's cheers.

"Uh..guys, but we are partying right now.." Levy said, a sweat dropped from her head.

Suddenly, a firework launched from another side of the park. They looked up to see the firework. The firework forming a sentence "Congratulation for Natsu and Lucy". Natsu and Lucy smiled at each other and they were kissing again.

**RnR~ ;)**


End file.
